Viking Book of Love
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: Round the Twist crossover. When X found a certain ancient book and brought it back to HQ, the magic brings about some interesting results... Odd 'couples' for laughs only. Oneshot. RE-EDITED


**Title**: Viking Book of Love

**Series**: Mega Man X timeline

**Summary**: Round the Twist crossover. When X found a certain ancient book and brought it back to HQ, the magic brings about some interesting result... Odd 'couples' for laughs only. Oneshot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mega Man X characters or the Viking Book of Love. If so, I can dump in the book and enjoy the show.

**Note**: Okay, this idea came when I amused myself with the thought of the Maverick Hunters found the Viking Book of Love from Round the Twist series and the many love problems that comes with it. Also, most of the pairings here are mainly for fun, nothing serious.

Also, this'll be a one-shot. Unless there's a female Maverick I didn't know off amongst the Mavericks...an _alive_ female Maverick.

* * *

Viking Book of Love

It was another normal day (as 'normal' it can get) for the Maverick Hunters, and their three best Hunters just recently stop yet another Maverick activity.

Until...X found a certain book...

The Blue Bomber sighed, as the last Maverick was retired by Axl's bullets. He looked around the site for anything; hidden enemies, survivors or even items. X blinked when he saw an old book amongst broken crates and rubbles, and then walked over to it to pick it up.

The book was old and made of brown leather, with faded metallic binds on the spine and the words '_VIKING BOOK OF LOVE_' in ancient, loopy handwriting with a Viking styled heart above it. Curiously, it mentioned no author's name on it.

"Hey, X! We're going back!" Zero's voice called out from behind him.

"Coming!"

--

X brought the book back with them, out of curiosity about the ancient item. Signas has given them the rest of the day off, so he can browse through the contents at his leisure. Zero was off doing whatever he likes that involves skipping paperwork and Axl is probably goofing around.

"Hey, X! What did you got there?" Pallette asked, peering at the book. "Man, how old is that? Over 1000 years?" The blonde Navigator was taking a break, too, while Layer was getting some coffee for them, leaving Alia back working with the computers.

"Oh, hey, Pallette," X greeted the smaller Reploid. "I found this at the battle site earlier."

"Ooh, _Viking Book of Love_, huh?" Pallette read the title out loud. "Aw, must be romantic! What's in it?"

"Hmm..." The blue Hunter opened the book and glanced at the first page. "Let's see...Poems, love poems to be exact."

"You can READ it? It's too loopy for me!"

X chuckled before looking back at the first poem. "Let's see..._As we gazed out to the ocean_..." Unknown to both Hunters, the Book's magic was invoked and started to work on the nearest person of the reader's opposite gender; in this case, Pallette.

"X..." Pallette said slowly, with a loving sigh, the magic have taken its toll on her.

"...?" He blinked and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I just realised...how much I care for you and..." With thoughts of a happy and loving relationship and not caring who's watching, the short Navigator glomped the Blue Bomber, making him dropped the Book. "...I LOVE YOU!"

"Huh!" To say X was surprised was an understatement. He always thought of Pallette as a friend, perhaps a younger sister, but to see her like this after he read a line from the book...

"You love me back, right?" Should they be in an anime series, there'll be love hearts above Pallette's head right now. No, make that floating love hearts.

--

Axl was walking back from the cafeteria, getting a snack to eat while looking for something to do.

Then, he came across a very strange yet somewhat humorous sight. Pallette hugging X, while the latter looked bemused at his situation.

"Hey, X? What's up with you and Pallette?" The redhead asked, trying _not_ to snigger at his senior Hunter's predicament.

"Ah, Axl!" X turned to face the gunner, while trying to pry off Pallette. "Would you mind help? She suddenly acts like this ever since I read that book." He gestured to the book lying on the floor.

"EKKUSU!" The Navigator sighed, drawing out the Blue Bomber's name with Japanese pronunciation.

"So basically..." Axl began. "You read this book and suddenly, Pallette now **loves** you?" He couldn't help it, he laughed out loud at the thought.

"Hey! Don't laugh at MY X!" Pallette said, standing in front of X to defend him.

Layer walked by and blinked, though not easily noticeable with her violet fringes, at the scene, while holding two mugs of coffee. "What's going on?"

"Heheh...X said Pallette fell in love with him after reading this book." Axl sniggered, picking up the Viking Book of Love and showed it to the taller Reploid.

"Really?" The purple-haired Navigator raised a brow at that thought. "Are the contents good?"

Axl shrugged, before opening the book and look at the page. "Geez, this is old. _Standing in the flower fields, we made a special promise_..."

Now, if anyone know how the magic works, whenever someone else read a poem to another person, the magic was lifted and shifted to the other audience. That audience just so happen to be Layer.

Three guesses what happened as a result.

"Oh, Axl!"

"Gah! _HELP_!"

--

Alia stretched, standing up from her seat. All this work was tiring and she needs a break, but Layer sure was taking her time getting the coffee. Walking out of the room and out for minutes, the experienced Navigator stared at the sight she had found, wondering if she's dreaming.

Layer was hugging Axl very closely; that the back of the redhead's head was against the purple-haired Navigator's chest, young gunner tries to free himself from her clutches. X looked rather bemused, as well as Pallette, who wondered what's going on and looked around. Two mugs of spilled coffee were lying on the floor, forgotten and an old book was near Layer's feet.

"Okay..." Alia blinked. "Do I even want to know?"

"No." Came X and Axl's quick and somewhat choked reply, respectively. Although as a Reploid, Axl didn't need oxygen as to live, his current...position made him pretty much uncomfortable.

"Err...what just happen?" Pallette asked, blinking.

"Yeah, I'll back up on that question." Zero said, watching the scene while leaning against the wall. "What the hell has happen?" Layer doesn't normally act like this, which made the crimson Hunter curious on why.

"You guys won't believe me about this but...this book is the answer." X said, holding up the Book, receiving incredulous looks. "I know, but how can they act like this after a line of poem was read?"

"Right..." Zero raised a brow, as Alia walked over and gently takes the book out of X's hands.

"Hmm..." Walking a few steps, she read the poetry...out loud. "My, the poems are full of feelings."

"Just don't read them out loud..."

Whoops, too late.

"_Your eyes are like sparkly gems..._"

Zero's eyes glazed briefly, before he blinked and walked over and lean against the wall, right next to Alia and looking down at the blonde Navigator. "Hey, Alia? How about we hang out sometime..."

"Eh!"

--

"You're saying this book is what made Zero interested in Alia?" Signas asked, with a raised brow at the Hunters. They decided to report it to him with a warning, should the book be dangerous, while Zero was chatting up their most experienced Navigator.

"_Yes!_" Was their verily much exasperated reply to the Head Commander.

"...I know that being a Navigator is what makes you so great and all..."

"Right...and reading this made someone fell in love with you?" Signas asked again.

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Axl exclaimed, getting very annoyed at Signas' understandably scepticism.

Very sceptical, he opened the book and looked over the poems.

"Sir, I advise you not to read them out loud."

What else do you think happen?

"_When I was in your presence..._"

"NOOOO!"

"Eh...what did I just say to Alia...WHA?"

_GLOMP!_

"ALIA!"

**The End**...**hopefully**.


End file.
